Feels like Home to Me
by Nick.Tsuki
Summary: When Hinata finally confesses her love to Naruto, he feels lost. He asks advice from his best friend, Sasuke, but when the later hesitates on helping him, there's only one conclusion: Sasuke is in love with the girl. What Naruto doesn't know is his best friend's feelings run deep for him instead. Warnings inside. SasuHinaNaru SasuNaru NaruHina SasuHina. Collab with TsukinoYue.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Collab between NickTsuki and TsukinoYue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**General Warnings: This fanfiction is M-rated, meaning there's the possibility of violence, death, sex and other themes, that I'll make sure to warn specifically before every chapter. The main pairing resolves around Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, being it heterosexual or homosexual, so consider yourself warned about sex between males.**

**Warning for this chapter: alcohol.**

Chapter 1

"I-I lo-love you, Naruto. I'm in love with y-you."

She hoped the fireworks in the sky were loud enough to muffle her confession, but again, her own heart was beating so hard she could barely hear the explosions.

The blond man by her side didn't have a confused expression as she hoped, but he didn't have his blue eyes entirely fixated on the colored lights. Hinata saw his grin wavering for a small second confirming he had _indeed_ heard her clearly, but refused to answer, pretending not to hear a word of her brave confession.

The ache in her chest along the lump on her throat brought tears to her pale eyes, but she needed to be strong. She couldn't cry there where her brother was just few steps of distance, where many other people stood looking at the beautiful illuminated sky. She couldn't cry there and make Naruto feel bad or force him some kind of answer, force him _one_ kind of answer. She couldn't. It wasn't fair.

Her sweaty hands closed into fists by her sides, the pain of her nails digging into her palms working as an attempt of distraction. It hurt.

It worked.

It worked so well she almost lost the moment her crush got closer to her, close enough to whisper in her ear three words and her name.

"Happy New Year... Hinata."

For the shy girl, that was enough. Maybe more than enough to the meanings her romantic heart could attribute to those words. A thank you. A new beginning. A hope.

She went to bed earlier than most people her age did, and earlier than most people much younger than her did. It was New Year, a day to celebrate, to thank and to wish for your family and friends, but for the 22 years old Hyuuga, it didn't matter. She still lived with her parents and had her obligations and responsibilities. Going to bed early and waking up early were some of them.

She sighed with her head on the pillow, listening to the far yells of a party. She smiled thinking of a relationship with Naruto, of him holding her hand, of them sleeping side by side, of their wedding… She snorted as the sleepy-induced thoughts went too far too fast. Hinata was not as naïve or silly as most people assumed. Yet, a part of her still dreamed of being with the boy she admired and loved for so long, for as long as she remembered.

She slept peacefully, dreaming of the day she met him.

"_Oh. Hello." Little Naruto greeted the small Hinata hidden behind her mother's legs. "What's your name?" he asked making the little one panic and whimper, clutching on her mother's legs. "How old are you? I'm five already!" The small blonde frowned, tilting his head to the side when he was met with silence. "Can you speak? I want to know your name." He repeated, but the girl just shook her head, clinging to her mother._

"_She can speak and her name is Hinata, she's two." Her brother, a boy the same age as the little blond boy answered, having walked into the scene a few minutes before. _

"_Oh." Naruto looked at him and then back at the girl. "Hello Hinata, I'm Naruto." He smiled but just like before, she didn't answer. She hided behind her mother, making her brother sigh by their side. _

"_She doesn't like talking." The boy explained to Naruto, making him shrug and give up on talking to her._

"_Hm. Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked instead the boy._

"_It's Neji. Neji Hyuuga." The other answered proudly causing Naruto to smile._

"_Let's be friends, Neji." Naruto decided following the boy to his bedroom and leaving the little girl to her mother's care. She wanted to play with them and be friends with the new boy, but she stayed._

…

Naruto lay on the grass with a bottle of vodka in hands. He didn't feel as sleepy as most people assumed and he didn't feel as happy as he wanted to be, not that he was miserable.

Naruto Uzumaki was… thoughtful.

He had indeed heard Hinata's confession even though he wanted to believe his ears were lying to him. However, Naruto had seen the girl's expression, and he saw the small hope in her eyes crashed by his silence.

Truth to be told, if she were any other girl confessing to him on New Year, he wouldn't think twice about pinning her to the closest tree. He wouldn't think twice about taking her to the closest dark empty room he could find and then…

On the next morning, he would blame it on the alcohol he had. He would blame Sasuke for not being there to prevent him from doing that, no matter how much they would argue over it. _Why was the bastard in New York?_

It didn't matter.

It didn't matter because she wasn't any other girl, she was Hinata.

Naruto could never take advantage of his neighbor and childhood friend. He couldn't simply do it and blame it on anything or anyone but himself. And that's why he felt so lost in his thoughts, without a single clue of what he should do.

He needed help.

He cursed his best friend for being so far. Where was Sasuke when he needed him the most?

In New York, of course and he would stay there for one more week.

The blonde lay there for most part of the night, occasionally going to the chemical bathroom installed in the park or drinking water from the water drinker. He stayed there until the morning arrived, showing all the dirt from the previous night's festivities.

Only few people were on the streets when Naruto decided it was time to go home. He threw the empty bottle in the trash and caught a bus after waiting for an hour on the deserted bus stop. He still took 35 minutes to his house's front door: 15 minutes walking and 20 staring at his neighbor's house, unsure of what to do.

He looked at the open window of the bedroom he knew it was Hinata's… and went home.

He opened the door "Aah!" he jumped off ground startled by his stepfather right in front of him. They blinked at each other and laughed.

"Welcome home, Naruto." He greeted his adopted son kindly.

"I'm home, Iruka." He greeted back, a bit nervous about his father seeing what time and especially in what _condition_ he arrived home. After all, he was still a bit drunk.

"You're coming home quite late, aren't you?" He told the boy with a tint of disapproval.

"It's pretty early if you ask me." his sheepish smile growing in his lips.

Iruka rolled his eyes at Naruto's mischief, pretending not to notice his son's condition. "Didn't you have work today?" He asked with a small scowl on his features.

Naruto shrugged "Only in the afternoon, I took the morning off. I'll shower and sleep a bit before I go." He explained in order to appease Iruka.

"Alright then. Don't oversleep." He fixed Naruto a hard stare, which was answered with a mischievous smile, and then he sighed. "Then I'm going before I get late."

"Yeah, bye. Be careful." Naruto said taking off his shoes and closing the door behind him, relieved Iruka hadn't said anything to him.

The door reopened showing Iruka's head, his face with a frown "Naruto, did something happen?"

The boy sighed, knowing too well he couldn't lie to this man, it never worked. "You don't have to worry. I just need some time to think." He answered sincerely scratching the back of his head out of habit.

Iruka flashed him an understanding look with a soft smile "I'm here if you need me, Naruto, you know."

The boy nodded and smiled at his stepfather. "Yeah, thanks."

Iruka ruffled the blond hair as he used to do when Naruto was just a brat in order to make him feel a little bit better. He closed the door slowly and left to work, worried about the boy he had chosen as his son.

…

Naruto took a cold shower to cool his head, ate a good bowl of ramen and drank a bottle of water. To make sure he could wake up later, he turned his alarms on and dropped on his bed in his sweatpants swallowing a pill of aspirin to prevent a headache. He was asleep before his head hit the pillows.

The 25 years old felt like he was floating.

Everything around him was a deep blue like his own eyes, his body felt heavy and light at the same time and he couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

It was like he was inside a river; just it wasn't water he was in, but something denser. Naruto didn't know if he was the one moving through the place or the place was moving around him. Several scenes of his memories flowed in front of his eyes.

"_I said I wanted to be alone, you fucking moron." Sasuke said threateningly, but Naruto didn't move an inch. _

"_Are you fucking deaf?! Get off!" once more Naruto said nothing, his eyes didn't show the pity or sympathy like everyone else's, but it only made Sasuke more furious. _

"_I SAID TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" his pale hands clutched on Naruto's shirt as he tried to push him out of his way, out of his apartment. _

_Sasuke found a silent resistance, what pissed him off further. It was frustrating, so frustrating he lost all reason. He shouted at his best friend to get out, punching and kicking him, pushing him out, yelling, pleading, begging._

_Nothing worked. _

_Naruto did nothing but resist. He didn't say anything, didn't do anything. He just waited until the moment Sasuke collapsed in front of him, trembling in fury and panting in exhaustion. Then Naruto punched him in the face, pulling him into a tight embrace before he could react. _

"_I'm not leaving, you fucking son of a bitch." Naruto told him, feeling the other's hands clutching on his shirt for his life. He felt as the other's body trembled and listened to the choky sobs on his shoulder. "I'm right here."_

The blond boy watched the scene with blank eyes, his mind was a mess and the memories didn't stop coming.

"_Naruto, come on." Iruka called for him, but it was to no avail as the little blond boy refused to get down from the tree. _

"_Not going!" He declared tearfully._

"_Please Naruto, let's go home. Aren't you hungry?" The oldest pleaded with the boy, ignoring the looks he was receiving._

"_I don't want to go! I'm NOT going!" Naruto yelled stubbornly, making his stepdad sigh._

"_Come on, son, let's just go home. Get down and come here with dad, please." Iruka pleaded patiently, offering his hand to the angry boy._

"_NO! I'm not going!" Tears ran down his flushed cheeks. "I'm not your son! You're NOT my dad, will NEVER be my dad! I don't WANT you to be my dad!" He sobbed angrily, frustrated, his words were too harsh, too honest, cracking Iruka's heart. _

_Iruka didn't know what to say to that, it was hard to hear. He climbed the tree slowly, holding the little blonde in his arms tightly even with the resistance he found, with the kicks and screams and harsh words. After a long time, words and scenes Naruto couldn't remember, he opened his eyes slowly, feeling himself being carried by the man he had hurt so much. _

_Iruka hummed in his ear, caressing his back in a soothing motion, making him drop his head back on the man's shoulder and falling asleep on their way home._

It was the last memory he had of Iruka calling him _son_, his last attempt of making Naruto call him dad. Naruto felt his throat constricted, but he couldn't tell if it was due to the scene or to the underwater pressure. The wetness on his face could be attributed to the water or the tears. He simply couldn't tell the difference, and more memories surrounded him.

"_I don't care what you say, I'll become a chef! I'm telling you!" Naruto screamed at his former teacher in the middle of the street._

"_As if a dumb brat like you could become something." The arrogant man answered smugly making the younger groan in contained anger. _

"_I WILL BE! I'LL BE A CHEF!" he screamed and run from the laughing man, away from the cruel words and eyes until he stopped to take a breath, panting, contained tears in his eyes. _

"_So you want to be a chef, brat?" An old man asked him out of nowhere, surprising Naruto. _

"_So what if I do, old man? Gonna laugh at me too?" he asked with hatred and sadness in his voice. _

_The man actually laughed, not cruelly, but amused at the boy's antics. "It's decided, then. Come on, boy, if you pass on my test, I'll teach you." _

_To that, Naruto blinked and frowned. "What an old man like you could teach me, huh? You could as well be just a perv." _

_The old man laughed again, more amused. "That's right, let me introduce myself. I'm Jiraiya, chef of the Mountain of Bewilderment restaurant." He announced proudly of his high status, attempting to impress the boy. _

_Naruto smiled excitedly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, old man!"_

The floating boy continued to watch the pieces of his memories. Some mixed with others. Some, he couldn't tell they had occurred or they were just what he wanted to have occurred. He was losing the thin line between what was real and what was just dream, his imagination was running wild with images.

"_I know we talked about it and you said it was fine, but I don't want you to feel lonely, Naruto." Iruka told him serenely making the 10 years old smile in reassurance. _

"_Don't worry about it, Iruka. Come on, I want to meet him!" He bounced on the silent corridor of the hospital. The eldest smiled in relief, but his eyes still showed pain. _

"_You have to be silent." He told his son, who smiled and zipped his mouth, barely containing his excitement._

"_Mr. Umino." The nurse greeted him. "I'm really sorry for your loss." She told him softly._

"_Thank you. I came with my son, can we see him?" he asked with a voice Naruto never had heard him use before, but it sounded wrong coming from Iruka. The nurse nodded and motioned for him to follow. Naruto was right beside him._

_Iruka smiled at the little being wrapped in white blankets and soon picked the newborn in his arms as carefully as he could be. _

"_Naruto, come here." He called just above a whisper, shushing the baby as he whimpered a bit. "Naruto, meet your baby brother, Konohamaru."_

_The blond boy looked at the baby and smiled "Hello little baby, I'm you big brother." _

_Iruka smiled at their interaction, being much better than he had first imagined. _

"_Do you want to hold him?" he offered and very slowly did Naruto agree, a bit afraid but eager. "Just be careful." The older instructed helping his son to hold the baby boy._

"_Welcome to the world, Konohamaru."_

Naruto couldn't breathe.

He suddenly felt the pressure of being underwater, the lack of oxygen, the liquid filling his lungs, burning his mouth and nose, his eyes. He couldn't swim, couldn't move. He could just panic, feeling the water enter his body, his soul, burning, _killing_.

Naruto opened his eyes with a gasp.

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" Konohamaru ran into the blonde's bedroom excitedly. "Happy New Year! Happy New Year! Naruto?" the teenager tilted his head to the side by the lack of response from his brother.

Naruto growled in his pillow, trying to fall back asleep. He knew it was impossible as the remains of his dream faded back to his subconscious.

"Hey, do you have a hangover?" Konohamaru poked him annoyingly much as he himself had taught the brat to be. "Are you still drunk, brother? I thought you wouldn't sleep at home. Couldn't find a girl huh?"

"Konohamaru, just shut up." He told the 15 years old kid sitting on his bed. Naruto growled again when his alarm went off, giving up completely of lying down and rest. "What are _you_ doing home, kiddo? I thought you were camping with your friends." he asked the boy ruffling his hair.

"I came back yesterday night for New Year and I asked Iruka not to tell you because I wanted to make a surprise."

Naruto arched an eyebrow "Iruka? Since when you call him by the name?"

He shrugged. "It's his name, isn't it? And you always do, Naruto."

He rolled his eyes. "That's different." Naruto didn't want to talk about it with his little brother "Now get out of my bedroom. I need to get ready to work, brat." He stood up dismissing any topic of conversation.

"It's not different." Konohamaru argued back, being ignored. "HEY! That's not fair, Naruto! We didn't even talk and you… HEY!" then the boy decided to jump on his brother's back, bringing the two to the floor. A big thud was heard on the otherwise silent house.

"YOU LITTLE! THAT HURT!" Naruto yelled, not really angry.

They wrestled on the floor, occasionally kicking and knocking something. Konohamaru laughed as his brother finally gave him attention, but frowned as Naruto managed to sit on his back, pinning him on the floor.

"Get your fat ass off me!" The youngest yelled, laughing.

"Not until you say how awesome I am!" Naruto had a big grin on his lips.

"NEVER!"

"Say it!" Naruto demanded, tickling his younger brother's sides making him squirm.

"NO. NEVER, I refuse!" The boy giggled and squirmed uncontrollably. It was fun.

To the denial, Naruto continued his torture, tickling the boy with more force. He was laughing as well, enjoying the silly little moment they had together.

"Okay, I GIVE UP!"

Naruto stopped, still sitting on Konohamaru, waiting for his final redemption.

"Naruto is awesome and I want to be exactly like him when I grow up, too bad I'll never be as awesome as Naruto." The boy said in mocking monotonous tone.

"I appreciate the sincerity, though a bit more of enthusiasm would be better." He stood up, rolling his eyes at his brother's dramatic intake of breath. "C'mon kiddo, I'll fix us something to eat and then I'm off to work."

…

When Naruto closed the front door behind him to go to work, his grin dropped off his face. He kept thinking about Hinata's confession, about his past, about Sasuke's absence.

"That bastard, tsk." It was clearly Sasuke's fault.

He sighed and left, putting on another happy grin on his face for the sake of world's balance.

…

In New York's international airport, Sasuke was saying goodbye to his coworkers and his boss. After all, he had gone on a business trip.

"I thank you for your guidance and hope your expectations on me were met." The raven bowed politely towards his boss, a man called Orochimaru, and his coworkers.

"I thank you for your assistance." The old man answered just as politely.

Most of his coworkers left as soon as formalities ended, all of them eager to spend the rest of the first day of the year with their families and friends. Sasuke still held his emotionless face, sighing when only his boss and one of his coworkers stayed with him.

"I appreciate your worry about my well-being, Professor, but I would rather leave immediately to my hometown." The young man spoke blankly, picking up his suitcase.

"You can drop the formalities around me, Sasuke." Orochimaru had told him with the same poker face.

"It's a habit, Professor." He explained, getting his bag and walking to his platform. "I can't believe you sent everyone to see me off." He grunted in displeasure at having to say goodbye to all his coworkers.

"It wasn't me, it was Suigetsu's idea."

Sasuke immediately glared at said man, who was yet to say something. The man, just a bit older than Sasuke, gulped down in panic, laughing nervously at his friend's intense glare.

However, Suigetsu was too stupid to be afraid of Sasuke for too long "Oh c'mon Sasuke, you finished a week earlier than you were supposed to. Besides, everyone will miss you, so we wanted a little goodbye to our pretty pet boy." Suigetsu mocked, laughing on his own at his idiotic joke.

Sasuke and Orochimaru just ignored him, keeping on walking until their destination. The oldest being the first to talk, putting his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Your flight will take off in 15 minutes, you better go in already."

The raven nodded and offered his hand to his mentor and current boss. "Once again I thank you for the opportunity."

The other shook his hand "My proposal is still up. Whenever you feel like leaving Konoha, my doors will be open. I have great expectations on you, Sasuke."

Sasuke permitted a small smile "Thanks."

He turned to Suigetsu, who was crossing his arms, and offered his hand. The white-haired man soon took it and used it to pull the other into a hug, knowing perfectly well how much Sasuke hated this kind of gesture.

"You better come back."

Dark eyes rolled "Yeah, yeah, will you let me go? I'm gonna lose my flight, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu held on him tighter. "NO! Don't go, Sasuke!" he cried out attracting unwanted attention. "Please, don't leave me!" Sasuke wanted to die from the other's sense of humor. "What about our kids?! Our life together?!" Suigetsu yelled swinging his arms around overdramatically.

"Enough with it, Suigetsu. You're going to kill him, or yourself" Orochimaru interfered dragging the young man from Sasuke. "I hope to hear from you soon." He ended with a little nod.

The 24 years old man nodded back, turning his back and going to his plane. It would be an 8 hours flight to Konoha's airport and then two hours to his home, where he planned to sleep through the whole day.

He sighed as he adjusted himself in his seat, getting as comfortable as it is possible in a plane's chair. Something told him he wouldn't get much sleep once he arrived in Konoha. He thought about his relatives, but especially, about his stupid best friend. Naruto surely had gotten himself in some trouble in his absence. He closed his eyes and dozed off as soon as the plane took off.

"_Mom? What are you doing?" Seven years old Sasuke asked his mother on the couch._

"_I'm watching the video of your first steps, dear. Want to see?" She said softly, getting an affirmative response from her youngest child. Sasuke sat beside her on the couch and looked at the screen._

_On the TV, little Sasuke saw himself as a baby, sitting on the floor with the protection of his mother's arms around him. "Fugaku, honey, don't you think Sasuke is too young to walk? He just learned how to crawl." _

_His mother told his father, who had the camera in his hands, ready to capture the moment his second son took his first steps. "Don't be foolish, he can do it. Besides, Itachi could already run in his age."_

_Mikoto frowned at the camera, but baby Sasuke only looked determined, glaring at his small legs for not supporting his weight yet. Just then, his brother Itachi showed up, sitting on the floor a few meters in front of Sasuke._

"_Hey little brother." The kid said in a gentle tone, holding out his hands for his baby brother. "Come here with brother."_

_Sasuke emitted a frustrated noise, still glaring at his legs and then at his mom. Mikoto soon caught on the plea and helped him on his little feet. The baby waved his arms and tested his legs, one then the other, but his mom was still holding him, so he wasn't really walking on his own. _

"_Do you think you can do it, sweetie?" his mom asked him, slowly letting him go when he yelled what was meant to be 'yes', watching as he struggled to be balanced on his feet._

_Baby Sasuke smiled when he decided he was ready to try walking, taking an unsteady pace to his big brother's direction, who was looking expectantly at him. The little raven smiled again with another step and then other and other. He went faster and faster to his brother's arms when he lost balance._

_Big dark eyes panicked the small moment he felt himself falling._

_Itachi caught him mid-air, hushing him from the scare. "There you go, Sasuke. You did it. You took your first steps." Sasuke giggled, clapping hands at his little achievement._

"_Aw, I miss having my baby Sasuke." His mother commented. "Don't you love your brother so much, Sasuke?" She said still watching the video with her two sons laughing together._

_The kid smiled proudly "Because brother is the best big brother of the world, mom."_

"_And you're the best little brother of the world, dear." Mikoto tickled him making him giggle and then kissed his little nose._

_Sasuke laughed._

"_I love you, my dear." She hugged him._

"_I love you, mom."_

"Ladies and Gentleman, we're landing in Konoha in instants. Please, fasten your seatbelts and thank you for choosing Fly Airlines…"

Sasuke woke up with a sigh, looking into the infinity after dreaming of his childhood. It was so long time ago, so long ago.

…

"Hey kid, are you free?"

"Do I _look_ free for you, old man?" Naruto yelled from the sink, where he washed and chopped vegetables carefully.

"I can't believe you're doing it, Naruto! You have a damn helper to do exactly it, so why the hell are you doing that? And where is she?!" Jiraya demanded, yelling at his former pupil.

"She had a problem, and it's the first day of the year, just let the poor girl be. There's almost nobody here, and we're closing in an hour." He explained concentrated on frying the vegetables he had chopped. "What do you want?"

Jiraya blinked because of Naruto's lack of energy, but dismissed his thoughts deciding it should be just a hangover. Oh how he wish he were young again. "Oh, we have a demand on you: your special. Now."

The blond man tilted his head to the side. The only person who ever asked for his special was… his face perked up "It'll be out in 30 minutes, no more, no less!"

...

"There you go, a Naruto's special for a special bastard." The blonde served the man, looking around the almost empty restaurant, and sat in front of his best friend. "I thought you'd come back only next week."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't answer properly, too busy eating his dinner, but he arched an eyebrow at Naruto, wondering what was wrong with him.

"You just eat. I'll clean up the kitchen and get my things. By the way, I'll sleep at your apartment tonight." Naruto told him, making him roll his eyes, but agree.

…

Sasuke entered the restaurant's kitchen, nodding his head in acknowledge to the people cleaning the place. He dropped his plate and cutlery into the dishwasher, turning it on as it was common for him. He walked into the room behind it where the employer's belongings were kept, where Naruto was picking his stuff.

"Ah you fucking bastard, I missed you." Sasuke was suddenly swept into a tight hug from his best friend. "Do you have any idea how _many_ times I had to solve my own problems?"

"I can imagine, moron. I'm quite surprise you're still breathing." The raven awkwardly held him back. "You're exceeding my 5-seconds hug rule, Naruto."

"'Don't care. It's all your fault for going." because of it, Naruto tightened the hug. "You lost Christmas." He accused.

"I know." Came the bored response along with a roll of dark eyes.

"And New Year!" the tone was playful.

"Happy New Year, moron." Sasuke monotonously said as he petted the blond head. "Can we go now? I came walking."

Naruto nodded and got his belongings, waving goodbye to the few last people and Jiraya. "Bye old man, see you next week."

"Bye, kid, take care."

…

"So, why don't you want to go home?" asked Sasuke as he locked the front door of his small apartment, leaving the cold night of January behind.

Naruto sighed and looked down, occupying himself with turning on the heater. He should have known Sasuke would ask him straightforwardly as soon as they stepped into his place.

Anyhow, the older didn't press the subject further when he was met with silence. Instead, he opted for going to his bedroom, where his unpacked bag lay on the floor, and got a small box from it. Going back to the living room, he found Naruto in the kitchen, boiling water for some tea.

"You talk, I give you. You don't talk, I don't give you." Sasuke said startling his lost-in-thought friend, showing the small box in his hands.

Blue eyes rolled at him, a childish scowl on his features, and the worst part was Naruto was getting real curious and excited to know what Sasuke had gotten him. It was his late Christmas present from Sasuke, right?

Of course it was. No matter how coldhearted the Uchiha was, he would _always_ give him a little anything for his birthday and Christmas.

Naruto tried to catch the box, but Sasuke was faster, hiding it behind his back. "Ah." The oldest warned with a hard stare, making the younger cross his arms and pout like a child.

In the end, they sat on the small round table, two cups of tea on it, and the box securely kept on the top of the fridge. Sasuke sipped on his tea and snorted, glaring at Naruto because obviously it was his fault. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up to get a bit of milk and sugar, pouring the amount he knew Sasuke liked.

"One would think that with the amount of sugar you actually eat, you wouldn't be this bitter." Naruto mumbled, but Sasuke simply ignored him.

After a few sips, Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly "So?"

It wasn't like he had a choice, but it wasn't like Sasuke was really forcing him since he had wanted to talk to him about it since the beginning. He had gone to Sasuke's apartment on his free will _and_ choice, but it was still so different.

They were best friends, yes. They knew each other since they were 15, yes. They knew more about the other than themselves, yes, but… they didn't talk about relationships.

Of course, Naruto knew Sasuke's previous relationships. Then Sasuke knew how much Naruto fooled around and even some details the idiot insisted him to know. Therefore, it wasn't the first time they talked about dating and other people, but it was different. Sasuke knew Hinata, of course he knew his best friend's neighbor. That meant Sasuke would know exactly _why_ Naruto was so lost and _that_ made it all worse. After all, it was the first time the blond man would talk about a _serious_ relationship with a girl.

"Naruto, I'm waiting."

"I know, I'm thinking. Let me just put the things in order in my head." Naruto answered nervously, trying to buy a little bit of time. Not that it worked. After all, Sasuke was an impatient man and even more impatient when it came to his best friend.

"I'm counting to three."

Naruto bit his lower lip, looking around desperately. His blue eye moved around as if looking for an excuse, a way to run out of this situation.

"One." The dark eyes stared at him in warning.

Still nothing.

"Two."

Naruto had no idea how to begin, how to voice it, just how… "HinataConfessedToMe!" he exploded, so fast Sasuke almost didn't catch the meaning of his blurting.

But when he did…

"She _what?!"_ His eyes widened almost comically.

"Hinata. Confessed. To. Me." He repeated slowly, watching as his companion scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes lost focus on him.

Sasuke was thinking and counting all the implications of that simple statement, considering all the possibilities to then, finally formulate an answer.

"When?" He asked, but his dark eyes weren't really focused on Naruto or anything.

"At turn of yesterday's night, during the fireworks."

"Hn, then?"

Naruto sighed, frowning as he repeated the scene in his mind "I didn't answer, just wished her Happy New Year and started drinking. She went home not long after that."

The other nodded at the additional information. "I can't say I'm surprised by the confession itself. I just didn't think she would have the courage."

Naruto slammed his hand on the table "WHAT?! I got _totally_ taken by surprise!" He never thought Hinata would proclaim such strong _feelings_ for him. "I thought she had a childish crush on me, maybe a brotherly love, but…" He didn't have to continue, Sasuke knew the final word.

"Because you're a moron, always have been and always will be." Sasuke ignored the glare he received. "I had seen the way she sometimes looks at you, stupid… it's like…" 'The way _I_ look at you.' He completed in his head, pretending there wasn't a lump in his throat. "It's not surprising she holds feelings for you."

_Feelings._

That was the word both of them feared the most.

It felt strange, even to Sasuke, to talk about these feelings with Naruto. It wasn't a part of their friendship, maybe loneliness, hate or competitiveness, but love?

No, love wasn't something they talked about, _ever._

Love was painful for them. Too painful after they had lost so much in their young lives.

Naruto thought about the girl. He thought about how she smiled, and how her lilac eyes almost never met his, and her delicate face and her body. "I would lie to say I don't find her pretty, but…"

"Hn." Sasuke cut him. "You're overthinking about stupid things, it's not about the girl. It's about you. _You_ can't make someone happy simply by doing what they want you to do. You have to want to do those things, _together._" Otherwise it was cruel. Going out with someone to please them was cruel to both parts.

"Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you were…" Naruto cut himself mid-sentence, giving up on mocking his friend at the sight of his deadly serious eyes. He cleared his throat "Eh, I mean, yes, you're right."

Naruto sipped on his tea again, enjoying the calmness it provided. "But that's the problem, you know. I can't say I don't _want_ it, but I'm so sure I'll mess it up, I _will_ mess it up and I… can't. Not with her." He held the girl in a pedestal, where he simply couldn't approach.

Sasuke wanted to say he was right, God, he wanted to say Naruto should just forget it and continue being friends with the girl. He wanted to be selfish and deny what his friend was telling him. He wanted to pretend Naruto treated Hinata like any other girl he met, but…

He wanted his best friend to be happy, _truly_ happy. Sasuke loved him to this extend, giving up on him without ever having a chance, without ever thinking of confessing. He loved Naruto enough to know what would make him the happiest. His own happiness didn't matter as much as Naruto's.

"Go ahead." He heard himself saying. His voice trembled a bit, though he liked to pretend it didn't.

"Wha-?"

"I said go ahead, Naruto." His dark eyes stared deeply at Naruto. "It's obvious you care for her enough to give it a try and that's what I'm saying you should do." Sasuke swallowed; his eyes avoided the blue ones. "Give it a try, _slowly_."

Naruto could only blink at him, his mouth agape. Was it that easy? Could he simply _try_ it? Sasuke's voice was weird, and he wasn't looking him in the eye. Was Sasuke hesitating? But why? If he thought that was the right thing to do, why would he hesitate to say so? _Why?_

"Sasuke, are you sure… about me and Hinata? Do you think I would make her happy?" He couldn't see how, it was Hinata. He felt he didn't deserve her. He believe her to be delusional.

Sasuke glanced at him and smiled "Don't be stupid, moron. I won't let you mess up, I'll be happy when you're happy. Deal?" Sasuke didn't know why he said that, it wasn't really necessary. Maybe, only _maybe,_ he needed to voice it aloud to himself and Naruto just happened to be there, listening.

Naruto smiled, still unsure about Sasuke's behavior but trusting his words. "Deal."

The raven managed a small smirk in return. "Good boy, you can have your present now."

Naruto snorted, frowning at his friend for being treated as a pet. His face brightened as he got the small box from the top of the fridge. He opened without much care, eager to know what it was.

He grinned at his Christmas gift.

"A snow globe! Thank you Sasuke!"

Naruto briefly hugged Sasuke in appreciation, amazed at the beauty of the small snow globe. Inside the round glass, a small Christmas town stood, but what amazed him the most was the sacred nine tails fox looking over the town. The animal was stunning to Naruto, who grew up to its legends and tales.

The boy shook his gift animatedly, watching as the snow danced around the town and the fox's tails waved so beautifully.

In his own amazement and contentment, he lost the sight of something even more beautiful: Sasuke smiling just at his happiness. The lawyer would never admit he spent almost his whole trip to the United States just looking for a gift to Naruto. He would never admit how worth the grin had made it. It was his own particular gift.

…

Late at night, Sasuke was still awake in bed. He couldn't blame his thoughts on keeping him up. Actually, it was the opposite: his mind was blank, so blank he couldn't sleep. He couldn't move in his bed. He could just lie still for how long it took him to fall asleep.

On the base of the bed, Naruto also lay awake on the mattress. Unlike Sasuke, however, his mind was running a mile per second. Even though his body begged for sleep, his mind kept him up with that nagging and familiar sensation he had _messed up_ something, _everything._

He was sure he messed something big. Something so big he knew he would regret for the rest of his life. Naruto's mind was going crazy trying to decipher what he had messed up this time.

Then it hit him.

Sasuke's unusual behavior, his hesitance, and that _smile_. It wasn't like Sasuke's rare smiles, no, it was sadder, defeated somehow and so _obvious._ How couldn't he see it before?

Of course, Sasuke was in love with Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Collab between NickTsuki and TsukinoYue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**General Warnings: This fanfiction is M-rated, meaning there's the possibility of violence, death, sex and other themes, that I'll make sure to warn specifically before every chapter. The main pairing resolves around Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, being it heterosexual or homosexual, so consider yourself warned about sex between males, sex in general, etc.**

**Warning for this chapter: mentions of death.**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

Sasuke groaned burying his head in the pillow as Naruto kept the assault to his sensitive ears. Attempting to fall back asleep, he covered his head with the blanket, growling angrily as soon as Naruto turned the lights on.

"I brought breakfast!"

At least the moron sounded happier than the day before. _'Well, way too happy' _thought Sasuke bitterly when he felt the other's body jumping on bed.

"I made your favorite! Wake up, Sasuke! Pretty please!" At each whining singsong word, Naruto shook the, by then, fully awake man. Naturally, he was violently thrown out of the bed by a pissed growling Sasuke.

Naruto groaned in pain for falling ungracefully on the floor, but soon laughed it off, looking at his angry best friend with a smile. "Good morning, sleepy princess!"

"Hn." Sasuke would never understand how Naruto – or anyone, per say – could have so much energy and _happiness_ right in the morning. _It didn't make any sense!_ He could barely breathe in the morning! Talking and doing anything else that required a level of rationality was totally out of mind for him.

The worse was… "Today. Is. My. Fucking. Day. Off." He half growled half mumbled.

Used to it, Naruto was unaffected by his bad mood, grinning carelessly as he placed the winnower in front of his fuming best friend. "I know. It's my day off as well. Then I thought 'what a beautiful day so why not make the best of it by waking up early and having a real nice breakfast?' So I went to your kitchen but there was nothing there and then I had to go groce-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when Sasuke grunted his displeasure into hearing his voice.

Slowly, the raven ate the breakfast brought to him. The thought of thanking the blond chatterbox never crossed his mind. If anything, it was Naruto's _obligation_ for crashing at his place on his own convenience.

…

Only after a good breakfast and a nice warm shower, did Sasuke wake up fully. Drying his hair with a towel, he found Naruto sprawled on his couch watching TV. The towel he had borrowed was wetting the red fabric of the fitment, not that Naruto cared, too immersed into those culinary TV shows of early mornings.

Glaring wouldn't make any difference, so Sasuke did the only rational thing to do. He patiently picked the wet fluffy cloth and used it to whip the moron's thigh, producing a loud snap along with a yelp and a pitched scream on Naruto's part. Sasuke smirked at the glaring man rubbing the soon to be bruised area, and then proceeded to drop the towels into the laundry basket.

…

"I'm visiting my grandfather" Sasuke announced casually when he came back.

The other nodded "I thought you had gone yesterday." His blue eyes stared at the flat screen but weren't really focused on what was passing by.

"I came straight home to sleep." He explained opening the front door of his apartment.

"Oh."

Silence – an awkward silence – followed the moment, having walked into that time and place quickly. Sasuke cleared his throat to get the other's attention, attempting to break the thick atmosphere.

Blue eyes blinked at the implicit invitation, widening in shock when dark eyes kept waiting.

Quietly, as quietly as Naruto managed to be – and still a bit quieter than that – did he stand up from the couch, turning off the TV to follow Sasuke.

…

They walked to their destination, enjoying the breeze of a mild winter.

Unable not to produce any sound, Naruto found relief in kicking a can of soda – probably from the festivities of New Year – appreciating the noise it made running on the sidewalk.

At each and every time the metal scratched the asphalt, Sasuke clenched his hands in annoyance. _Why couldn't he be quiet for longer than five fucking minutes?_

_Skrrreeeeeek_

The raven counted to five…

_Skrrreeeeeek_

Counted to ten…

_Skrrreeeeeeeeek_

_To ._

_Skrrreeeeeek_

_Twel-._

Enough. Gritting his teeth, the raven stepped on the abusively annoying metal can and threw it at a nearby trash. That ended the noise for the moment, leaving a pouting yet quiet Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, appreciating the silent walk. He still had a lot in his mind and silence helped him to be calm. It was annoying hearing loud sound. It made him cringe.

"_Pop"_

"_Pop… pop." _Naruto produced with his lips.

"_Pop"_

Sasuke sighed in defeat. _Why did he bother? _Naruto was the most annoying person he had ever met. And that was saying something, considering the amount of idiots he worked with. Naruto was also the only exception, the one who got away for being insufferably irritating.

Sasuke sighed again, listening to Naruto's inability of keeping his mouth shut.

He wondered once again why he bothered.

…

When they arrived on their destination, they stopped in front of the tall metal gate.

Naruto felt like an intruder, as if he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place and wondered if he should just wait outside the gates or man up and follow his best friend inside.

Sasuke could see the other's hesitation and he knew _exactly_ why. It had been years since the last time Naruto visited Sasuke's grandfather, and the whole experience wasn't really pleasant per say.

Many other factors played in Naruto attitude towards Madara, but Sasuke'd rather not think about it. Instead, facing his best friend's silence left him with only one option.

He looked him straight in his blue eyes "Grandfather _hates_ waiting, _hates_ noises and hates pretty much _everything_, so you better fucking _behave _in his presence. I already lost his birthday so he'll be pissed." He threatened in a serious voice, walking into the front gate without a care in the world.

Naruto gulped down his fears and run after his best Sasuke.

Truth was the last thing he wanted was to be left alone in that place.

After all, Naruto hated graveyards.

…

A week went by since New Year. In the Hyuuga Household, a girl stood in front of the window, monotonously watching the first snow of the year.

"Hinata, quit sighing and go do something useful, please." The tone was as polite as it was annoyed.

The girl sighed again. "Yes, father." She muttered softly, used to her father's treatment.

"Go help your brother with the dojo or something." The man asked in his own way, which sounded more of an order than a suggestion.

Hinata nodded, gracefully walking to where her father sent her off. It wasn't like he was cold or a bad father, but he was indeed very severe and expected a lot from his children. Her brother Neji wasn't very different from him. Actually, they were so alike they constantly got into arguments.

Hinata otherwise preferred to comply to her parent's wishes, going along with his every wish, in order to keep their relationship at peace. She'd rather do as he asks than fighting with him for what she wanted.

She knocked on the door and waited for permission to go in. A monotonous "Come in" was heard behind the thin door.

"Excuse me, Neji." Her head was down in respect to her brother.

The dojo was a sacred place, and everyone should respect it.

"Do you need something?" her older brother asked, his eyes closed as he meditated in the middle of the empty dojo.

"Father asked me to help you, so I… I wonder if there's something I can do for you, brother." She said softly, feeling very small in the presence of her brother.

It was a feeling she couldn't understand or explain, but she felt it every time she talked to him since they were teens. Neji was gentle to her and protected her as their father instructed him, but it was clear to the girl he didn't want to bother with her.

Hinata felt she was a burden to her brother.

Looking at his little sister, Neji tried to offer a small smile, but it was forced and they both knew it "Sorry, there's nothing _you_ can help me with, Hinata. But if you could, tell father I need his assistance on rearranging the mats, please."

Her lilac eyes perked up, along with a gentle smile. "I could help you." Her tone was expectant, hopeful.

What wouldn't she do to make her brother see _her_ as in _herself_ and not someone pathetic and weak?

The elder tried his hardest to sound neutral, but just managed to sound resentful "Hinata, please do something else you can manage to do and won't cause you any harm, like playing the piano. Try to think of my situation and what would happen if you hurt yourself, father entrusts your safety to me and I cannot disappoint him."

Her eyes fell, sad by the statement, her white teeth bit her rosy lip. "I'm sorry, brother. I- excuse me." She left quickly, dejected.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. _Tsk_. He had done it again. Again, he had hurt his little sister's feelings. Just when he had promised himself that he would be nicer to her, that he would be kind. Tsk. _Why? Why couldn't he control his tongue or his feelings around her? _The anger, the pressure, it wasn't her fault, not _hers_.

He gritted his teeth and massaged the crook of his nose to ease the forming headache. In his mind, he cursed for not calming down, for losing his composure once again.

'I'll talk to her and apologize.' He promised himself. 'Soon.'

…

Later that night, a light knock on the door followed a sweet voice. "Sweetie?" Hinata's mother opened the door slowly and smiled at her child.

"Hey mom." Hinata greeted kindly from her bed, where she was reading.

"Oh, what are you reading?"

The girl closed the book and put it back to the belonged place, no mess was tolerated in that house, not even by her mother. "Antigone." She answered calmly.

Hinata _knew_ why her mother was there, talking to her. And her suspicious were confirmed when the woman walked to her bed.

"I see." Her mother sat on the end of the bed with an expectant look, but when Hinata refused to talk, she continued. "Your father is worried about you."

The older woman saw the small frown on her daughter's young face, but didn't comment on it, knowing better. "You've been eating less, sighing all the time. Did something happen?" she asked in concern, knowing how her daughter had the bad habit of keeping everything to herself.

Hinata bit her lip. "It's nothing, mother, really." Her voice was small, as small as she felt. Then a glimpse of determination reached her eyes. "Nothing I can't take care on my own." She said firmly, looking into her mother's eyes for the first time.

Her mother blinked in surprise and smiled. "You're right, my dear. As a mother, I forget you're already a woman and not the little girl that used to cling on my legs whenever someone else was around." She giggled at the memory. Part of her still wished to have her little girl so dependent of her, but the other part, a bigger part, only wished for Hinata's happiness.

"I guess." Came the reluctant answer.

"But if you need help, you can count on us. We are your family, never forget that." She kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled.

Hinata smiled back. "Thanks, mom." A part of her still couldn't fully trust the words, truly believe them. _Could she really count on her family as she wished?_

When her mother left the room telling the dinner would be served soon, once more she sighed, dreamily. _It would be nice is she could._

…

In a small apartment complex, the noise of the opening door announced Sasuke's arrival from the bakery. It was common for him to have breakfast there, but for the past week, his routine had changed a bit.

"You should say 'I'm home' when you arrive, so I can say 'Welcome baaack, Sasuke'" The blond man, who still was invading his apartment, reprimanded him.

Dark eyes just glared, taking off his boots and heavy coat. _How long had it been since Sasuke lived alone?_ Maybe five or six years? Not much, but enough to forget and erase these simple habits of greeting. After all, no one greeted him when he arrived home. So why bother?

However, for the past week, Naruto spent his whole free time at his place. Considering he had taken the week off, it was a great amount of free time.

A time which Sasuke intended to spend doing nothing, excluded from the world, immersed in his books and studies. He didn't want the implications of having Naruto over for so long.

He didn't want the feelings of waking up to his best friend's cooking every morning, of having every meal together. He didn't want to see Naruto's grin welcoming him home, or seeing him off. He absolutely didn't want to hear Naruto's singing in his shower or in his kitchen. It was too much for Sasuke.

"What did you buy? I said I would make breakfast, I'm a chef if you forgot, you know." Naruto rambled on, quickly helping his friend with the bags he carried. "Besides, the sweets _I_ make are way better than this sugary crap you bought." He complained annoyed by the fact Sasuke preferred someone else's food.

Sasuke ignore him, setting the food on the small round table. It was true that the young chef's sweets were way better than any other sweet Sasuke have ever bought. Yet Sasuke permitted him to cook for him the whole week and the fact it made him feel _dependent_ on someone was driving him crazy. _He needed his routine back, alone._

They sat on the small round table, facing each other. "I met Iruka on my way."

Naruto's expression changed brutally after it. From happy to shock, then to concerned and finally down. Still, he tried to preserve his happy being with a forced grin.

"Really? Cool" he swallowed, giving up on his act at Sasuke's arched eyebrow.

Naruto sighed, dropping his head. "… Is he mad at me?" he asked like a kid whose parents caught him with the hands on the cookie jar before dinner.

Sasuke replayed the encounter in his mind, trying to find the best word to describe how Iruka was that morning.

_Sasuke was walking on his way home when he heard someone shouting his name. Frowning and annoyed considering the bad weather, he looked around to find the person. To his great surprise, he found Iruka running after him ungracefully carrying many bags of food._

_The man panted as he stopped in front of him, thinf snow falling around them. "Good morning, Sasuke." He greeted in his kind still boyish manner._

"_Hn, do you need help with something?" Sasuke asked right to the point, trying to understand why the man was looking for him._

"_No, thanks." Iruka avoided his eyes for a minute, looking embarrassed. "Eh, Naruto…he…" He dropped the phrase in the middle, unable to complete it._

_The raven frowned at the other until he realized what Iruka wanted to ask. "Naruto is at my apartment and he's fine." He assured the afflicted man._

_Iruka sighed in relief, but dark circles under his eyes were relevant even on his tanned skin. "I hope he's not giving you too much trouble." He chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of his neck._

_Sasuke felt sorry for the man, who still had to worry about his 25 years old son "Nothing I can't handle, Iruka." _

_Sasuke hoped that was enough reassurance Iruka needed._

"Worried." He answered final as he munched on his piece of cake. "It's the longest you've ever been away from home." Sasuke commented casually, elegantly sipping on his coffee.

"That's not true!" Naruto protested. "I've been away much longer in the past! Gods, I spent three months away with Jiraya before!" The scowl on his features and the total lack of maturity just proved to Sasuke that something was really bothering his friend.

"That's different, idiot, you traveled with him. Now you are at _my _apartment, which is twenty minutes away from _your_ home, where you refuse to go back." It was already getting on his nerves the whole situation. He had double feelings about Naruto's presence in his apartment, but what worried Sasuke was the reason he stayed there for so long. It was not normal. _What was going on?_

Naruto was quiet.

_Abruptly_, he stood up and left the kitchen in hurry.

Dark eyes looked at the scene unfolded with worry. There was something _really_ wrong going on and he _would _find out.

…

After calmly eating his breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Sasuke went to look for his friend. It wasn't hard to find the blond hair swirling around with the wind on the balcony, especially when he had left the door opened and the cold wind entered Sasuke's living room.

Sasuke leaned on the balcony, beside Naruto, feeling the wind on his face. "Do you remember when we met and I refused to go home because Tobi and Obito got me a kit and I _hated_ her?"

Naruto nodded at the memory. It was meant to be a birthday surprise for Sasuke, but he absolutely hated the prospect of taking care of some small animal.

"And you said I was ridiculous and we ended up punching each other?" It was one of the most stupid fights they've ever had.

The blond man snorted a laugh at that.

"Guess what, you're acting the same, but I was 17 and you're 25." His tone was harsh, meaning to put some sense into Naruto's thick head.

Needless to say, the other was pissed to hear that. He glared at Sasuke with all his mighty, wishing him to leave him be. However, Naruto knew he was wrong and he knew he was acting immaturely. He sighed and buried his head into his hands. He wanted to forget it all. He didn't want to face it. Not then, not ever.

Unexpectedly, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes to look up. He found Sasuke looking at him, worry and annoyance tinting his features.

"Tell me."

It wasn't a question.

Even so, Naruto answered it with a defeated nod and motioned for them to go in and sit on the couch. It would a long talk.

Sitting as far as they could from the other, Sasuke waited the other start talking. Naruto looking at his interlaced fingers on his lap, glaring at them. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"There is one thing I never told you about my childhood…" his blue eyes looked far into the infinity. "It's about my step mother."

Sasuke was a bit surprised at the revelation. He believed they had told each other everything about their past. True he had his own secrets, but his best friend was so open… No, Naruto wasn't and Sasuke should know it by then. Sometimes even _he_ fell for the happy mask Naruto wore.

"I never knew you had a step mother."

Naruto nodded and let a teasing smile appear on his lips "Well, how do you think Konohamaru was born? And I'm the moron, Sasuke?" He arched an eyebrow at his best friend, attempting to light the mood.

Sasuke shuddered "A surrogate mother, a long lost son." He didn't want Naruto to start joking around in this moment, so he pressured him. "Or like you, an adotion."

Naruto's smile fell immediately. "It was not." he said calmly, chewing on his bottom lip. He hummed in thought, trying to figure out how to explain. "It was… Kaori was…It is hard to say it… I…" he took a deep breath. "From the beginning…" he told himself out loud, bringing himself to continue the tale.

"Iruka adopted me when I was five, and he was only nineteen. He never told me why he decided to adopt me so young, but I can only thank him for taking me in." His blue eyes shone with different emotions. "I was a really difficult child to handle, well… you know it, I already told you, eh… so, you know I was really hyped as a kid…" Sasuke snorted, transmitting his unsaid words. "Hey! I'm much better now!"

Naruto glared at him for a moment, but returned to his previous expression and continued. "So, where was I?... Ah, and because I was hyped, Iruka had to take me to hospitals almost every week… I can't even count how many bones I broke, but that's beside the point… I was around seven years old when Iruka introduced me to his _girlfriend,_ Kaori. She was… she was a nurse on the hospital and that's how they met."

"You don't seem to like her." Sasuke commented after Naruto's extended pause.

The man denied, shaking his head "That's not it. She was… she was really kind to me, and she scolded me a lot, but only because she cared about me…" he bit his lower lip trying to explain his feelings for his stepmother "I didn't know how to deal with that. I felt I was competing with someone for Iruka's attention…" The words were heavy on his tongue, but they left his mouth softly. "And somehow I was losing. I was jealous of her. It was stupid of me, but I was."

"Naruto."

"No." The blonde shook his head, denying any kind of comfort. "Iruka gave me more attention than anyone else. He never left me alone, he never… even when he could, when he _should_… he cared for me above everything else and I should be happy for having a mother figure, really. Now I see just how much Kaori meant to me. She was the closest thing I've ever had of a mother." He felt his lips trembling. "Oh God, I miss her."

Naruto took a long breath after his long speech. His head felt heavy and dizzy, but he also felt lighter, like his soul was floating around his body. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes were blurry.

"Sometimes I just want to go back in time for _one single day_ and enjoy it to its fullest. I wish I could spend one more day with her and Iruka and not cause them trouble. I want to call them mom and dad and make them _happy_." He swallowed the lump on his throat, thinking how wrong he was for believing he could talk about it _freely_.

Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder in solidarity. He knew how his best friend felt way too well. If only _he_ could have one more day with his family, one more _second_ to tell them everything he didn't think it was needed back then, one second to be close to them physically.

"Sorry…" Naruto spoke up. "I guess it's selfish of me to talk about it with you, since-"

"It's understandable." Sasuke cut him. It wasn't about him. It was about Naruto. "Don't pity yourself or restrain your words. You know I hate it the most."

Naruto nodded and continued with the story, closing his eyes. He felt a small smile on his lips. "Kaori would have been a great mom…" He said with affection. "She held my hand and caressed my hair when I had to take an injection in the hospital. Even if she was working, she would always take a break to talk to me and cheer me up. She was really kind and gentle."

When Naruto looked up to Sasuke, he saw dark eyes blinking in surprised and frowned. Only when he felt Sasuke's finger on his cheek, he noticed a few tears had escaped his eyes. The pale fingers of his best friend were gentle cleaning the wetness on his face.

No words. No pity. No judgment.

Naruto permitted the gesture, feeling the cold fingers of his best friend soothing him.

"They were so happy together. They were a beautiful couple… And I…" He grimaced "I thought they would leave me, that they would get married and drop me off the orphanage to live a happy life without the burden of having me!" His arms mimicked his words as they moved wildly around. "I remember the wedding! I remember how much I _hated_ to go!" He stood up, unable to keep still.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was even, low and calming. Naruto sat back on the couch and took long breaths to calm down, hating himself for losing control over his memories. "You don't have to talk if-"

"I'm almost done, Sasuke." He _needed_ to talk.

Pinching the tip of his nose, he repeated in his head 'almost done, almost done.' He continued as calmly as he could "When she got pregnant with Konohamaru, it was the end of the world for me."

A part of him still felt like the ten year old that he was back then. "I was never an easy child and I wasn't Iruka's own blood. So when I thought how much _more_ he would love _him,_ I only wanted them to _disappear_… I wished for them to have never met. I prayed for Iruka keep me by his side." Naruto admitted painfully, guilty swimming in his eyes.

Sasuke knew that no matter what he said, Naruto would cut him, would deny him. It didn't matter if it was fine to feel that way. So he just nodded and let him continue.

"The pregnancy was very calm and healthy… I craved for their attention and doubled the troubles I caused them." It pained him to remember all the things he could have done differently. "Kaori was pregnant, so Iruka started working more hours at school. I felt very lonely, so I blamed the kid." He swallowed and wet his dry lips.

His eyes were wet again, looking far away into the infinity, trying to prevent his mind to _think_. "There were… complications during the childbirth,an infection or something. It wasn't supposed to be serious, it shouldn't have… a medical mistake and she was… gone." He whispered the last word. _Gone._

He never thought she would be gone. He didn't _want_ her to be gone. Kaori was…

More tears fell from his eyes. "I couldn't understand what was going on. Iruka was a mess and he tried so hard for me… for me and for Konohamaru and I… I should have helped him, but I just felt worse. I had lost my stepmother that I loved no matter how much I denied and then there was a baby crying _every single hour_."

_It wasn't easy on him. It wasn't easy on Iruka either, but Naruto was a kid. _

"For a whole year, I hated the baby so much." The sobs in his throat showed the regret for the feeling, for the confession. "I hated my little brother so much, Sasuke." He sobbed like a child. He sobbed like he should have sobbed back then.

Most people, if ever were given the chance to see Naruto show this kind of emotion, would assume physical contact, a hug, a kiss or a hand on his shoulder would suffice. Sasuke knew better not to touch him. He waited until the other calmed himself down, until Naruto was composed enough to continue.

"Iruka always says we're too much alike not to be brothers…" he chuckled, cleaning the tears on his face "It's true. The same loudness, the same pranks, the same annoyance, the same bluntness… I had hoped he wouldn't catch up on the differences…"

Sasuke frowned, not understanding the statement, so Naruto elaborated.

"Different names, my eye and hair color, the age difference, why I never call Iruka _d-dad_… Kono has been asking these questions for a while…." Blue eyes observed how his tan hands were still trembling.

"You mean Konohamaru doesn't know you're adopted?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember Naruto having an issue with that.

A sigh left Naruto's lips "It's not like we meant to hide it from him, but it was… it didn't matter, it made no difference for me or for Iruka, so… why bother?" Naruto shrugged. "Now, Iruka want us to have a talk, be clear about it and all. We wanted to wait until Kono came back from his trip to tell him everything, but…"

"Why are you afraid?" Sasuke asked in concern, looking the other in the eye.

Naruto shook his head and looked at his hands. "I don't want Konohamaru distancing himself from me, or treating me _different_. But I don't want him to act like I do, especially how I treat Iruka. It's… I don't know what to do anymore." He felt between the sword and the cross.

"So you're running."

Naruto glared at the other for the statement, and found dark eyes glaring back.

"You're being stupid, Naruto and you know it." Sasuke wasn't one for nice comforting words.

He would always say what he thought. "You're hiding and running from something you don't even know about. Have more faith in your brother, he isn't a child anymore. Now tell me, would _you_ treat Konohamaru any different if _he _were adopted?"

"Of course not! He's my brother no matter what!" Blue eyes widened after he yelled that, the sudden realization of his own words hitting him hard. "Damn it, I hate you!"

Sasuke smirked and arched an eyebrow at his friend, amused at his reaction. "Now be a good boy and get out of my house. You still have to talk to Iruka, apologize to him, talk to you brother and don't forget to talk to that girl, I assume you haven't called her yet."

At that, Naruto's face paled. "Oh shit, I forgot! Fuck, Hinata must think I'm an asshole or that I hate her. I don't hate her, well, of course I don't hate her." Naruto rambled as usual as Sasuke simply listened, bored. "Okay, so I'm going home and talking to Iruka and Kono, but first I need to call Hinata and tell her I want us to go out. Maybe a movie? What do you think, Sasuke?"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Too cliché, go to Konoha's central park, they're doing an exposition about gastronomy around the world there. You won't have to worry about not knowing what to say so you two can talk. They also serve the food they prepare, but don't expect ramen. It's about trying new and different food."

Blue eyes blinked and a big grin appeared on his face. "Gods, Sasuke, I love you." He then proceeded to hug the man, who reluctantly pet the blond head. Sasuke was trying very hard not to think about the words Naruto had just said. '_He meant it as a friend'_ he reminded himself.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I need to ask you something." Naruto fidgeted with his thumbs, looking a little embarrassed, what was suspicious. "I've been thinking for a while and I know it may sound weird and a bit surprising, but I can't see any other way… Sasuke, would you like to perhaps go with me?"

Sasuke felt his heart stopping. He really did. He used all his will to maintain a neutral expression. _Was Naruto really asking him out? Had he asked for Sasuke's opinion just to know where he would like to go? That was a nice plan, but he doubted Naruto would think so far. Did it mean Hinata didn't matter anymore?_

Naruto then chuckled and scratched the back of his head "I mean, if you aren't busy… maybe on next Saturday by noon?"

The raven didn't breathe. He stood there and nodded uncharacteristically dumbfounded.

"I guess I can make it." He ended up saying in a low tone.

Naruto grinned, relief and happiness lightening up his face. "Good. Then I'm going now. Thanks for the advice, Sasu. I'll see you around."

…

Later that day, Sasuke would not remember what happened after that. He might have a flash or two of Naruto gathering his stuff, of him saying goodbye once more, of a hug that felt different, but that was all. He couldn't remember what words Naruto said, or the words _he_ said, his actions and reactions. It was all blank and the raven could only hope he hadn't acted like a fool.

Lying on the couch, Sasuke couldn't help the stupid smile on his lips. He knew he had really no reason to hope for anything, but maybe, only _maybe_, the skies finally took pity on him and sent him something good.

A noise of something breaking caught Sasuke off-guard, making him startle. He sat up on the couch and waited, feeling his heartbeat rise. He sighed and calmed his heart down, waiting for the cause of the noise to appear.

"So you're finally back, eh?" He said to the small creature walking its way to his feet. "I figured you were mad, but breaking my things, really?"

The kit meowed in a way Sasuke _knew_ she didn't care, her crème tail swinging slowly as she walked to him. Her black eyes looked at him defiantly, almost as if she dared him to punish her for breaking the vase.

Sasuke laughed at his cat "I always knew you were trouble, but throwing a tantrum is really immature."

Hina hissed at her owner, raising her head in a show of disdain.

"Don't do this to me, Hina. I missed you." The raven said, offering his hand to the animal.

Slowly, the cat came to his hand and licked it, purring as the fingers caressed her soft crème fur. Sasuke picked her up and laid down on the couch again, placing her on his stomach. Hina meowed and cuddled to him, feeling happy for having her owner back at home.

"You gave me a scare when you disappeared, you know. I thought you left me."

For Sasuke, Hina wasn't just a cat. She was his princess, the one he could open his heart completely. Even if no one believed him, she understood and helped him. He trusted the small kit with all his fears, all his emotions. Everything he would not show the world, he showed her.

The cat meowed again in a demanding tone, wanting to know why he hadn't looked for her.

"I knew you'd be back. You came when I wasn't looking. Who do you think put food on your bowl every morning?" Sasuke chuckled, as he always did in the presence of his feline, his fingers scratching her ears. "But you could have come back sooner, I was really worried about you, Hina."

The cat purred and walked on his chest until her head was close to his face. She licked his nose in apology for worrying him, and he hugged her in acceptance.

"Now, what about a nice warm shower and bed?"

A happy meow, a shook of head and a hop to the floor showed the excitement of the kit. Maybe, Sasuke should not have dropped her when she was a cub, but again, back then he hated the idea of a living creature invading his space and dirtying his apartment. If only he knew how he would come to love his girl.

Hina meowed again and walked between Sasuke's legs happily.

"If you keep doing it, I'll take longer to get to the bathroom." He reminded her with an arched eyebrow, making her stop walking between his legs. Instead she happily hopped to the bathroom's door. "And don't even think of scratching that door, you know the rules!"

She meowed again and Sasuke could swear she had rolled her eyes.

…

"Stop moving and let me dry you properly, Hina." The raven struggled to keep his cat in place. "You'll get sick if you sleep like this. I'm amazed you're still healthy after spending all this time on street. It snowed the whole day, where were you?" At that, the cat sneezed. "See." Sasuke's amused eyes met a hiss and a glare.

He laughed and combed the fur. "Don't blame me, I left you with Tobi. You were the one who refused to be pampered and ran to the streets as soon as I came back."

She refused to give him any more answers, just letting him dry and comb her fur.

"Now you look like a decent cat." He said, opening the door to the bathroom and going to his bedroom, Hina following his steps with proud hops.

Sasuke placed her on her bed, right beside his, covering her with a blanket. He walked to his own bed, lying down and letting the sleep take over him. The day was draining, as much as the whole week had been, so when it ended, Sasuke felt the exhaustion hitting him.

In his last moments of consciousness, he felt small paws walking on his mattress, finding its way to his side inside the blankets. The kit cuddled to him, meowing as if begging to let her sleep there.

"Just tonight, Hina."Sasuke said sleepily before both habitants of the small apartment in downtown slept in a cold night of January.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Collab between NickTsuki and TsukinoYue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**General Warnings: This fanfiction is M-rated, meaning there's the possibility of violence, death, sex and other themes, that I'll make sure to warn specifically before every chapter. The main pairing resolves around Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, being it heterosexual or homosexual, so consider yourself warned about sex between males, sex in general, etc.**

**Warning for this chapter: none I can see.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hinata knocked on the wooden door feeling her heart in her throat, never in her life had she felt so nervous before. She waited the affirmative response before she softly opened the door and entered the room.

"Excuse me, father."

Her father looked up from his books in acknowledge of his daughter, and arched an eyebrow in question of her presence. After all, despite his efforts, he knew his child hated talking to him.

Hiashi watched as the girl fidgeted under his gaze, wondering once again if everything he did thinking it was for the best to his girl really was. He wondered if he should have treated her differently, better. Only in his current age he could see that maybe he should have been gentler with Hinata.

"Say Hinata, what do you need me for?" Again he failed to show he cared.

He didn't intend being harsh. It was meant to be softer, meant to make her feel she could count on him. Instead, it came out annoyed, as if he was too busy for the girl. In truth, he never was and he never would be. For all the love he held for his two children, Hiashi would _always_ find time for them, even when they didn't know.

Hinata quickly got herself together, unable to look her father in the eye. "I-I… father, I was wondering if I have your permission for go-going out?"

"When?" He asked serious, frowning at the girl. He wanted to _know_ what his kid did.

"O-on Saturday morning, father." She answered trembling a bit. No matter what she told herself, facing her father always made her act like a little child, a frightened stuttering little child.

"With who?" Again the seriousness in his voice.

"Naruto." She whispered, and in face with her father's knitted eyebrows, she repeated. "Naruto, father."

"Our neighbor's kid, Naruto?!" He was surprised. It didn't mean he had disapproved the boy as it had sound to Hinata's ears, but he couldn't imagine Iruka's oldest would be brave enough to ask _his_ daughter out.

She only nodded, ready to beg him to give her permission. Hinata would beg and trade anything in order for one single day out with the boy.

"Where?" He continued, back to his seriousness.

"He didn't want to tell me, sa-said it was surprise." She forced herself to say, feeling a cold shiver on her spine. She felt frustrated at herself, at her misery, at her incompetence to face her own father.

Had she been looking at her father, instead of the floor, she would have seen the small smile on his lips. "Tell you brother to go with you and then bring you back in safety, please."

On one hand, she was happy her father gave her permission, but on the other hand. "I can go on my own, please." She felt betrayed he _still_ thought of her as a child.

"I know that, but I feel more relieved knowing Neji is going with you, you should know that, Hinata." He didn't understand what the problem was. They were brother and sister, spending time together and caring for one another should be just fine. It was a pleasant way to reinforce the fraternal bond he believed they shared.

"Father…" she sounded desperate. "… I don't want to bother Neji. I don't want to… to be another _obligation _for him."

In fact, she knew her brother had plans for Saturday, he told her, and the last thing she needed was Neji cancelling his plans to take care of her. The problem was she couldn't say Neji already had plans, because she also knew their father wasn't aware of the fact and telling him so would be… no, she couldn't. She absolutely couldn't betray her brother with the only personal thing he shared with her in _years._

"Hinata, what is the problem of your brother going? Are you and that boy going to somewhere I shouldn't know about? Are you hiding something from me?" Hiashi sounded angry, he was. It wasn't like he didn't trust Hinata, but she didn't act like that. Anything different was suspicious for him. He feared for his child, Hinata being so gentle and peaceful, she was too easily influenced.

"Of co-course not, father! I just… I just don't want to always rely on Neji. Please, let me do it on my own. I promise I'm not going anywhere dangerous or bad for me, I'm sure Naruto would never take me to some place I would feel uncomfortable, so I beg you, father, don't obligate Neji to go with me." Hinata trembled, feeling like she was defying her father in some way.

If only he could understand she was no longer a child. How long would she wait until he could acknowledge the fact that Hinata was already 22 years old? She has been quiet and had obeyed all his rules, all his _stupid_ rules, thinking that one day he would see that she didn't _need_ it anymore. When would he see that she was capable of taking care of herself?

Hiashi looked at his daughter astonished, it was the first time Hinata looked him in the eye with such determination. Maybe it meant nothing to anyone else, but he knew that, for his girl, to act this way, it meant a lot. He closed his mouth in thought, his opaque eyes glued to his daughter's ones.

He sighed. "Just please think of what you do with that boy. Don't disappoint me, Hinata."

"Yes!" The girl answered happily, bowing in gratitude to her father. "Yes, father. I will not disappoint you."

Hiashi nodded in acknowledge of her words. For the time being, he would respect his daughter's wishes. After all, it was a painful lesson every parents should learn: letting go of their children.

He sighed after Hinata left his office. Sometimes he would like to reach for his children as his wife could and be part of their lives. Shaking his head for the absurdity of his thoughts, he continued his work, he was too old to redeem himself with Neji and Hinata. It wasn't his role any longer.

Hiashi stopped mid-work, a sense of longing filling him. He missed something, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. Unable to write another word until he understood the feeling, he began to rummage the small drawer of his table, where he left his important files. A copy of his matrimonial certificate, Hinata and Neji's birth certificates, his testament, the first photo he took with his wife, Neji's first prize… he stopped and pulled a yellow and slightly crumpled paper.

The longing rose as he looked at the drawing. Then it hit him. He missed the moments he could have changed. He missed the chances he thought were irrelevant. Looking at the childish drawing of him, his wife and his two children, he regretted how _stupid_ he had been all his life.

The man remembered the day with clarity. It was the first Father's day Hinata had at school. Due to many factors, the grade school she was enrolled preferred not to commemorate the day, but asked the kids to make a drawing of their _families_ and write a message to them.

Neji, as serious as a 9 year old could be, wrote a small letter instead, telling with meticulous details how his family was. In the end of the letter, he wrote how grateful he was for his family. Hiashi praised the boy, _his_ boy, told him he was proud and that Neji should continue to do his best.

Hinata otherwise made the drawing, small and childish, with faint line and timid colors. The little girl gave it to her father excited for him to read the message she had written specially for _him_ with her own little hands. Hiashi smiled when he read 'I luve you Dad' but instead of replying, he sat with his daughter and lectured her about her misspelling.

He corrected the 6-year-old girl for telling him she loved her dad, because the d was reversed and one letter was wrong. In his mind, he wanted Hinata to learn. He was helping her not to make mistakes. It's what parents are for, isn't it?

How foolish he was. Hiashi should have encouraged his son to be spontaneous, to be happy instead of attempting to achieve a perfection that would never come. Hiashi should have smiled at Hinata and told her he loved her as well, encourage her to speak her mind and her feelings.

The old man sighed and cautiously placed the drawing inside the drawer. If only he could change his past acts, maybe he didn't have to feel like his own children _hated_ him.

…

Meanwhile, Naruto faced his stepfather's fury. Iruka paced side to side in the living room, his sons' eyes following each of his steps. It was unnerving to watch the man pacing and sighing in distress.

Konohamaru felt bored out of his mind. He knew his big brother was in trouble, but he still found his dad was exaggerating. Naruto was a cool guy in his eyes and he was always helping him when the youngest needed.

"Dad, can you just yell at Naruto like usual and be done with it?"

The boy immediately shut his mouth and avoided his eyes to the glare Iruka sent his way. Fine, so he would just watch and die of boredom, be it.

Naruto, who was quiet and refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room, sighed deeply and stood up. He walked to his stepdad and placed his hands on the man's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Iruka." He said looking at brown eyes. "Please understand that I _needed_ it. I'm not a kid anymore, gods, when are you going to _stop_ treating me like a child?" Naruto had addressed this issue many times before, and he always received the same answer.

"How about when you stop_ acting_ like a child, Naruto?"

Blue eyes narrowed. It wasn't true. Iruka was being overprotective and unwilling to let him go. Twenty years apparently had gone by too fast for the teacher and he wanted it all back. In his mind, Naruto was still the snotty brat he met in his volunteer work at the orphanage and he couldn't grow up, not until Iruka fixed all the mistakes he believe he made.

"Dad? Naruto? Can we address the fact you dragged ME here to watch you two _arguing?_" The other brat asked in mockery, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout on his lips. He just wanted to hang out with his friends! But no, his father and his brother had something _really_ important to tell him. Only they were busier glaring at each other!

Konohamaru received two pairs of scowling eyes as an answer. He snorted and buried his body further into the couch; it would a long way until he was free.

"Iruka, again, you need to stop over worrying about _me!_ I'm 25, not 5, damn it!"

"Again, you need to stop running away like a 5 year old brat if you want me _not_ to worry. Or how would you feel if I suddenly disappeared for _days_ after coming home reeking alcohol with a troubled face?"

Naruto avoided his eyes in guilty. It wasn't the first time he ran away from his problems. Certainly, he always ended up with his tail between his legs having to properly face them nonetheless, but it didn't change the fact he threw a tantrum like a toddler. Although he was immature many times, this had been the first time he left without a note or explanation behind for so long.

Maybe Iruka should get used to it, considering his oldest son was already a 25-year-old man. Maybe Naruto should deal with it, considering he still lived under his stepfather's roof.

In face of the ridiculous stubbornness of his family, Konohamaru spoke up again, eve more annoyed. "Dad? Naru? If you are going to be pissed at each other, I'm leaving. I have better things to do than _this_, you know."

Naruto dropped on the couch beside his brother, a melodramatic sigh leaving his lips as he pressed the crook of his nose between his fingers.

"Fine!" He yelled out, frustrated. "You tell him, Iruka."

Iruka still glared at his son, trying not to blame himself for the boy's attitude. Many already told him he did more than he could for Naruto. Iruka was tired. He was tired of Naruto's fears, tired of reassuring him that he would _never_ leave him behind. He wondered if his son would understand he didn't have to be afraid anymore.

Looking at his youngest son, the man forced himself to calm down. He knew the boy wouldn't care as much as Naruto feared he would about their situation. His sons, he thought proudly, were full of love and acceptance.

Then, in order to make the 25-year-old brat calmer, he needed to be careful with his words. Iruka also didn't want Konohamaru to think they lied to him for any reason. He didn't want his youngest to feel left out. Konohamaru held his brother too high to feel betrayed.

"Kono, I know you've been asking a lot about Naruto and how you two don't look alike. I want you to know that no matter what we are still your family, son." The boy nodded, expecting. "And you asked me if you and Naruto weren't blood-related…"

"So it's true?" Konohamaru asked, a mix of shock and uncertain.

Iruka felt relieved he didn't have to elaborate. "Yes, son. It's true."

The boy's jaw dropped. Naruto looked uncomfortable, waiting his reaction. "Oh gods, I'm adopted! I knew it!"

Both adults deadpanned at the younger's outburst.

"NO dipshit! _I am!"_ Naruto yelled, hitting his little brother's head with a fist. "How can you be adopted when you're a copy of Iruka, you stupid brat!"

"NARUTO! No cursing inside the house! How many times do I have to tell you?! And Konohamaru, where did you get that from?"

The kid, still tending to his head, looked at his father confused. "So I'm not the one adopted?"

The oldest sighed again, wondering if it was his fault for his two children's slow thinking. "Why would you think that?"

The boy shrugged, still confused and somehow amazed at the situation. He was so sure of being adopted. "But, isn't Naruto an accident?"

The other occupants of the room frowned at the kid, confusion stamped on their faces until the boy explained. "Because brother is 25 and Dad is 39, so I thought he was an accident when Dad was a teen. I mean, he couldn't adopt Naruto at 14, right?"

Iruka had to give to the boy some credit. His theory made some sense. It wouldn't explain why _he_ was adopted, but Konohamaru was right about one thing: Iruka couldn't adopt Naruto at 14. What the kid didn't consider, however, is that Naruto wasn't adopted at birth, but when he was five and Iruka was already in legal age.

"I was five, Kono. So Iruka could adopt me." Naruto fidgeted with his fingers.

He never felt comfortable talking about it. A part of him, even after all the years Iruka reassured him again and again, still didn't believe he belong with a family. Naruto was a blue eyed, blonde chubby baby, so he was adopted easily and just as easily, people returned him to the orphanage.

At the tender age of five, he had been adopted and returned eight times already. He was the rejected child, the one too troublesome to deal, even the adults in the orphanage stopped bothering with him. Naturally, even after 20 years, Naruto still felt like Iruka would give him away. It was a stupid irrational fear, but it still was strongly intrinsic in him.

Iruka reached a hand to ruffle the blond hair of his son. He affectionately caressed the blond head as he looked at Konohamaru. "I lost my parents when I was 14, ironically, on the same day Naruto was born. There was an earthquake that day…" The man told the story calmly, holding his sons' attention. "My house crumbled to pieces and I was the only survivor. I had no other family so I went to the orphanage."

"It's already hard to adopt a teenager and I was as troublemaker as you two are." He chuckled lightly. "At first, I didn't think I'd have a future. I was about to give up without even trying, but I met an old man who taught me to try and try harder. He promised a big reward if I didn't give up, so I didn't. In the end, I left the place at 17 and began working with children; I volunteered as much as I could in the orphanage and that's how I met Naruto."

"Don't take me wrong, Dad, but why _Naruto_?" Konohamaru asked, casing his stepbrother to nod as well. Naruto had this same doubt for all his life.

Iruka chuckled, sitting between his two sons. "It _had_ to be him." He looked at Naruto, whose mouth was agape. "Naruto, you might not remember, but it was _you_ who chose me."

Naruto frowned at his father. As far as he remembered, he was strongly against Iruka. After so many rejections, the small kid had decided that he was better off on his own. The little boy claimed he would grow up alone and cool, without adults to tell him what to do. Naruto didn't remember the moment _he_ chose Iruka.

His father chuckled again, looking at a distant memory. "Well, I _had_ to take you home after you dropped a jar of water on my head, _son."_

Blue eyes widened. Iruka… called him… son.

After all those years.

Son.

The moment was interrupted by a soft laughter. "Really Dad? So you adopted Naruto 'cause he dumped water on your head?"

"You can say so, Kono." Iruka said humorously "The truth is…" he smiled and looked at Naruto's shocked eyes. "… That moment, I could tell Naruto desperately needed the same thing I was looking for, a family. I thought to myself, 'oh if only I could give this kid a family, how happy I'll be'. And I wasn't wrong."

Naruto looked at his father. He couldn't even… he just… for all the memories he had, for all the pranks he played, for all the bones he broke and for all the tears he shed, he couldn't think straight.

"Gods, Iruka, that's so unfair!" Naruto's voice cracked. "You said it was a quick talk with Kono… and, and… I wasn't supposed to cry here." He wiped the tears with his t-shirt. "I never _knew_ it."

Iruka smiled and patted the blond hair, amazed at his son's ability to bawl his eyes out at his age. Looking at his other son, Iruka chuckled to see Konohamaru crying as well.

"Why are you crying, Kono?" he asked softly, ruffling the brunet hair.

"Be-because it's s-so saaad! Brother!" The boy launched at his brother, hugging him tightly and bawling his eyes out. "_Brother_! I swear I won't let_ anyone_ make fun of you!" he cried out, honestly determined to protect Naruto from bullies.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto cried out, sobbing his heart out.

He didn't expect his brother to act the way he did. Honestly, he was overwhelmed by the atmosphere of his home. His dad and his brother meant the world to him, his family, and the relief and regret he felt with all the support they gave him, it was too much for him.

Naruto cried for no reason. He felt happy and emotional. He laughed as Konohamaru began telling him 'bullies wouldn't get away from him'. The little brat was too much.

When the cry subsided and he saw himself laughing at his little brother hugging him and promising him the world wouldn't hurt him for being adopted, he ruffled the brown hair. "You are a brat, Kono."

The boy looked at his brother through his blurry eyes and blinked. "WHAT?!" The tears immediately stopped. "Here I am being AWESOME and you're jus- Ouch!" Naruto roughly scrubbed Konohamaru's hair with his fist, hugging him back with full force, a big grin on his face.

"You two, don't fight." Iruka warned with a soft smile on his lips. "Come here, boys." The man extended his arms and pulled his two boys to a hug.

The two, who would _always_ be little kids in Iruka's eyes, hugged him back, laughing.

Many barriers still existed in the trio relationship as a family. Iruka's overprotectiveness. Naruto's insecurities. Konohamaru's self-consciousness. They were there, bugging, tormenting, initiating stupid little arguments. However, being honest with each other about it broke this one small barrier. The three spent the rest of the day together, after many years, laughing and watching TV. For the moment, it was enough.

…

At 24, Sasuke considered himself a successful man. He had graduated Law School with merits and got a job in a good office in Konoha. Moreover, there was Professor Orochimaru, who was interested in him since the first year. The man, one of the biggest lawyers of the small country of Fire, had recently opened a branch in America and invited Sasuke to work with him for a short period of time as experience.

Sasuke, for the second time in his life, didn't know what to do in his life. The opportunity to work in America was unique, and he had loved the job, the city, the small office, even his coworkers weren't so bad. But, Sasuke, for all he tried again and again to deny, couldn't leave Konoha, more than that, he couldn't leave his stupid best friend, Naruto.

Again and again did Sasuke try to forget the man. He did everything he could to forget the stupid _feelings_ that haunted him. Yet, he couldn't. Not when they were so close, not when they had gone through so much together and, especially, not when his cousins wouldn't let him forget.

"I still cannot see the reason you haven't told him yet, Sasuke." His eldest cousin, Shisui, said as he mixed salad in a bowl.

"I don't remember asking your opinion about it." The other said in his always good humor, helping his cousin in the kitchen.

"No! You can't give up, Sasuke! You are the last hope of the family!" Sasuke looked at his other cousin, Obito, who had come out of thin air. The geriatrician grabbed both his shoulders and shook him rather vigorously. "You cannot give up! I won't let you!"

Naturally, the young lawyer slapped his cousin's hands off him, glaring at the smirking face in front of him. "Gods, stop doing this, all of you!" he spat annoyed. "Why can't we just accept the fact grandfather cursed us with shitty relationships and deal with it?"

The two other Uchihas shared a glance at the younger's outburst. It was Shisui who touched Sasuke's shoulder gently. "Sasuke." His voice was soft. "I thought you said he had asked you out, what happened?"

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed as he glared at the floor, a tint of pain decorating his features. "I got it wrong." He sighed, walking out of his cousin's reach to sit down. "He wanted a wingman or whatever it means for him. I got it all wrong." He explained. "He never asked me _out_, he just asked me to _go."_

Shisui and Obito shared glances again, both didn't know what to say. The eldest sat in front of him, bringing his hand to brush a lock of hair out of Sasuke's face. Sasuke slapped the hand away in reflex as soon as it got close to his forehead.

"Don't ever do that." He whispered, grimacing at his cousin.

It was too painful for him, even after all those years, because no matter what the action would always remind him of his brother. Sasuke could not deal with that.

"Sorry." Shisui knew too well how Sasuke felt. "I… just tell him. What's the worst that can happen?"

"It's not about that, Shisui, and you're the last person I want to hear this from."

He didn't care if Naruto rejected him or not. That wasn't what held him back. What scared him the most was the change in their dynamics. He'd rather live his whole life in Naruto's shadow, following him and caring for him from a distance than confess and see everything they have built together crumble to nothingness.

Even, if by miracles of the gods Naruto accepted him, Sasuke _knew_ he couldn't provide what his best friend wanted and begged for all his life. Sasuke had too many flaws to offer Naruto peace of mind, healing. How could he heal Naruto's scars when he was scarred his whole life?

The three man sat in silence, listening to the timer above the oven. Lunch would be ready in 5 minutes, so it meant they would eat in silence and go their separate ways as it has been for a lifetime. The Uchiha Household, owned by Madara, still held the same traditions of when the man was alive. Every Sunday, all the Uchiha family should reunite in the house and celebrate.

Naturally, the place had seen better days, where many people would come over and a real party would be set with laughter and happiness. There weren't many left alive, just the four cousins in the big house.

The noise of the door opening and banging at the wall was relieving for the three of them. The annoying yell of "I'm home family" brought peace to the house.

Tobi, the second youngest, hopped into the kitchen in his usual happiness. "Sasuke! You're here too! That's great!" the man took off the mask he used in his office, showing a scarred face, a big grin splitting it in half. "Hey, what's with the faces? Oh I know! You missed me! Ah, don't need to be sad, my lovely cousins and brother, Tobi is here!"

"Welcome home Tobi." His twin greeted him with a small smile. "How was your day?"

"Good, there was this little boy who took off my mask today. It took him a full minute to start crying, I almost thought he wouldn't, but they always do. Kids." He chuckled good-naturedly. "Oh, Sasuke, I met your friend today, that angry girl Karin! I didn't know she was in Konoha…"

The atmosphere in the kitchen got quickly warmer as Tobi continued his tale on and on. He talked about his day at the hospital, how he laughed with the kids and their parents, how he bought a bag of candies and a bouquet of flower for a little girl with her leg broken.

"…Oh and Tobi has a date!"

Three pair of eyes widened after the statement. It was an unpredictable statement to say the least. Tobi never _ever_ showed interest in anyone, so declaring happily that he had a date was surprising.

The pediatrician had fallen in a deep depression after the car accident that left him with a scarred face and one blind eye, considering himself worthless of a single glance. After years, he had stopped suffering from it and engaged himself in the medical field, helping millions of kids every year. However, the barrier of dating someone, of being intimate with someone was something that had never crossed Tobi's mind before.

"Who?" "Where?" "When?" "How?"

Even the stoic youngest of the family couldn't help but want to know. They were a family, a weird, cold and dysfunctional family, but they absolutely loved each other. The four of them only had each other to support and be supported.

Tobi laughed mischievously "It's a secret!"

"No! There are no secrets in this family!" Obito told his brother, dying to know about the person that had convinced his twin to go out.

"Yes, Tobi, it's in the Uchiha Rules." Shisui told him in agreement with Obito.

"Hn." Even Sasuke had to admit he was curious.

"No!" He declared firmly. "I only tell in exchange of another secret."

They should have known. Tobi was anything, but stupid. He knew this kind of information was interesting to his cousins, so he wouldn't give away without getting anything in return.

The doctor looked at his twin and his cousins in expectations. He wondered who would be the one to spill a secret in order to know who the person that he intended to date was.

A hand rose.

"Sasuke? You?"

The three of them were surprised at that. The youngest was the coldest, the grumpiest and even the most irritating, but he was always the most honest in the family. So Sasuke didn't tell about his life with anyone, no friends or coworkers, and he talked about his feelings with only his cat and eventually his best friend, but Sasuke _always_ told everything that happen to him to his family.

"Tell, Tobi." The boy ordered in his arrogance. "Yes, you have my word." He rolled his eyes when his cousins attempted to counter him.

"I tell, I tell, okay. Can we talk over lunch? I had nothing to eat the whole day and the smell of food is killing me."

All of them agreed, moving around to set the table. The lunch was silent, with minimal conversation and no TV as Madara hated the noise of the electronic and never let his children and grandchildren to grow used to it, especially during a meal.

"I need to be honest with you." Tobi started, dropping his enthusiastic act. "I wasn't expecting this _thing._ You know we were all counting on Sasuke confessing to the guy or meeting someone to extend the family." Sasuke growled in annoyance, but everyone ignored it. "The first thing you need to know is that it's a guy."

They nodded in acknowledge. They weren't against same-sex couples as it was fairly common in their country. It was no big deal in Konoha, as it was in many other places around the globe.

Tobi felt self-conscious telling them. It wasn't about sexuality, not when Sasuke and Shisui could date both men and women easily. He felt self-conscious because his family expected him to remain single for all his life. _He_ thought he was going to be single for all his life.

"He has a small convenience store, where I usually buy the candies for the kids. That's how we met." He sighed as he saw he held his family's attention. "I like to annoy him a lot." He smiled. "He loses his temper very easily, I'd say he has an explosive personality, but it's fun."

"Tobi, have he ever saw…?" Obito asked, knowing his twin's barriers with his face.

"Yes." He nodded his head. "He was surprised at first, and then he laughed at me and touched my face. It was the craziest reaction I have ever seen. He said he likes how my skin feels." He dropped his head and smiled at the thought.

Looking at his cousins, he saw they were all smiling, each on his own way. Obito's smile was the brightest, then Shisui held a gentle smile on his lips, and even Sasuke wore a small smile for him. They were all happy for the stupidest member of their family.

"Where are you going?" The oldest asked.

"We are going to an art museum, and then to a café. He is a big fan of Arts, so I thought it would be a nice place to go."

"Wait, you were the one who asked him? Not the other way?" His twin asked, amazed when he confirmed it with a nod. "How long is it going on and you never told us, Tobi?"

The pediatrician laughed awkwardly. "It doesn't really matter." He dismissed the question with a wave. "Do you have any more questions?" he grinned, hoping they wouldn't bother him too much.

"What's his name?" Shisui asked softly, a glint on his eyes promising bad things.

Tobi deadpanned. He knew his family to well to give out this information, but he had promised to tell them, so he no other choice. "His first name is Deidara and I'm not telling you anything else. I don't trust you with this kind of information."

"Sasuke, do you think we already have enough to track the guy?"

The youngest hummed, an evil smirk on his lips. "I can do with that. Give me a few days and I have his record, Shisui, just for measure."

Tobi regretted having opened his mouth. He needed to stop doing stupid things around his family. After all the lucky they had with love, he wouldn't be surprised if his cousins kidnapped the guy to make sure he wasn't less than perfect. He hoped he had time to warn Deidara.

…

"Sasuke you didn't tell your secret." Obito reminded as they relaxed in their living room.

"It's true! I was so busy worrying about Deidara, I forgot!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. For a moment, he thought he would get away with it, counting on his cousins have forgotten about his promise. He wasn't lucky, but he guessed it wasn't a big deal as well. It wasn't a big secret, actually, it wasn't even a secret as he was going to tell them anyway. The young lawyer only took advantage of the situation.

"Did you meet someone?" Tobi asked with a big grin.

"Don't be stupid. He has Naruto and you know he's a total masochist when it comes to the boy." Obito reminded his twin. "Can you believe he accepted to be the third wheel just to go out with him?"

Sasuke grunted at his cousin. It wasn't true. Maybe. _It was_, but he didn't want to hear it. He had misunderstood Naruto and he would have to pay for it, going with the _lovely_ couple on a date _he_ suggested. He hoped Naruto expected him in a bad mood.

"Oh poor Sasuke! Tobi hugs his baby cousin to make it feel better!"

"NO! Get out!" Sasuke stopped the man as he tried to jump at him.

He shoved him off the couch, watching as his cousin laughed on his own. He couldn't believe he loved them, but Sasuke supposed his heart was demented considering the only person he had fallen in love with was his idiotic best friend

"If you tell, I buy you a dango." Shisui proposed, knowing his little cousin couldn't resist it.

He felt bad for manipulating the boy, especially know what was behind his food tastes. Dangos weren't Sasuke's favorite, the boy hated sweets since he was born, but Itachi loved it. The deceased man had a sugar tooth and after his tragic death, Sasuke began to imitate these small facts and acts to feel closer to his brother.

"Don't bother. It's not a big secret." Sasuke confessed, holding his cousins' attention. "It's not even a big surprise, considering I spent the last month in New York." He continued, not bothering to build up a bit of suspense. "Orochimaru invited me to work with him in America and before you tell he had done it before, the difference is that this time I'm seriously considering his offer."

"But Sasuke…"

"I know, Obito. I didn't go because I didn't want to leave Naruto, but I'm exhausted of it. I want to move on." The call Naruto left, telling how they would meet with Hinata was the last blow for him. "I don't want to meet new people, it never worked and it won't work. I want to be away from him."

A stern silence fell on the living room after the statement. Obito and Tobi didn't know what to say, looking at each other for answers the other couldn't give. Shisui was no better, he, more than the twins, wanted Sasuke's suffering to stop. He had promised Itachi and he had promised their grandfather he would _always_ support the boy.

Shisui tried to think what Itachi would do in his place.

He would certainly call Sasuke foolish and touch his forehead with the tip of his fingers and that would be enough.

Shisui tried to think what grandfather Madara would do in his place.

The old man surely would laugh at him and tell him to man up. Then he would give his favorite grandson a hug, telling him he was an Uchiha and Uchihas weren't losers.

Shisui couldn't do that. He only could tell what was on his mind.

"Sasuke, you just moved to your new apartment, give it some time. You have Hina and you won't take care of her properly in New York, you know that." And the cat would die without her owner. "I'm not telling you that you should suffer, but give it some time. Besides, what if you thought you moved on from him and when you come back, you realize you didn't? I know how hard it is to move on from someone, I'm twice divorced and it doesn't matter where you are or how distant you are."

The boy frowned. He didn't want to listen to reason. He was tired. He was tired of Naruto breaking his heart, he was tired of falling in love even deeper with the idiot every moment they shared together. And he was tired of going home and find it empty, only his cat.

Tobi stood up and sat beside Sasuke, ruffling his hair softly. He was the only one Sasuke permitted the gesture after his grandfather's death. "I know it sounds like bullshit, but listen to me Sasuke." he looked at his Tobi hopeless. "Just let things happen and don't think about it."

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered

"Why don't you go on this date and pretend you're having the time of your life? What if something _amazing_ come out of it?" Tobi grinned, feeling his scarred skin pulling. "Imagine that you'll find the person you'll spend the rest of your life with on this date and that he or she needs to have a great first impression of you. What do you say?"

"Are you telling me I should try to impress Naruto's date?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that. No matter how you looked at the scenario, it sounded wrong.

"No! He's telling you should try not to kill them with your grumpiness!" Obito yelled out of a sudden.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not pretending to be anything to impress anyone."

The twins rolled their eyes. Sasuke could be so dense and stubborn at times. He just heard what he wanted to hear. Even Shisui had to meddle.

"You're missing the point Sasuke. I agree with them. We're telling you to go and have fun and make the best out of it. Not only of this date, but out of your life as well."

The youngest sighed deeply. He should have accepted the dango, his secret ended up more problematic than he intended. "Alright, so I go to this stupid date with the stupid girl and my stupid best friend."

To be honest, he never even thought about the possibility of denying Naruto his request. He felt pathetic when he thought how much of a sucker he was for the chef. Sasuke Uchiha would go out as a third wheel of his best friend and he would make sure Naruto didn't mess up with the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those who didn't know or didn't make the connection, Hina is actually Canon and she's an actual cat. She's the cat from the Uchiha supply base Sasuke visits before he faces Itachi. The two cats are names Denka and Hina, and they are also the names of the cats of the voice actress of Naruto in the series. Really cool eh?<strong>

**Next update: November 8****th**** or 9****th**

**Preview on Yue's tumblr: tsukinoyue . tumblr . com by Wednesday.**

**Have a great week. **

**Review :)**

**Thanks for Guest review! We'll keep the long chapter coming weekly!**


End file.
